


You deserve the world

by hazelandglasz



Category: Glee
Genre: Comfort Reading, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Massage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-01
Updated: 2013-07-01
Packaged: 2017-12-16 18:46:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/865369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelandglasz/pseuds/hazelandglasz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>alianne asked you:                                                          </p><p>Prompt? Fluffy: Kurt is tense and stressed out from an all-day dance rehearsal and Blaine helps him relax (not necessarily just with sex, he’s Blaine, I’m sure he has ideas). :)</p><p>Massage time !</p><p>Title from Trey Songz’s song “Massage" (fitting, don’t you think ?)</p>
            </blockquote>





	You deserve the world

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AntarcticBird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntarcticBird/gifts).



> I tried to make some research about massage oils and essential oils, but i'm really sorry if you know more about this subject and you find some things that are not accurate

Kurt knows that he needs the extra time in the rehearsing room.

He knows that it’s only going to help him be the best Link Hairspray ever had on Broadway.

But his muscles are seriously complaining about it, and it only adds to the stress and pressure he already has to deal with ever since he got cast as the lead male role for the revival of the epic musical.

He can’t help it, really, it’s just that all of his muscles, from head to toe, act as if he should be punish because of the strainous activities on a daily basis - he even tried to argue with his body, telling himself that it was nit that different from his jazzercises, but his big toes and his lateral abdominal muscles beg to differ.

Coming home, he feels like a sloth : progressively letting the gravity doing his job until he’s lying on the floor (thankfully on the rug they have in the dining area of the living room), moaning into the fabric.

"Honey ?"

Ah, Blaine is here.

Kurt loves Blaine, he loves that they’re finally living together, but that’s going to help him.

He can hear him chuckle though, and gathers the strength to show him all he thinks of his sense of humor with his middle finger.

"Now come on Kurt" Blaine says, and wow, did he just drop on the floor to talk to him ?, “is there anything I can do to help ?"

Kurt wants to say “leave me here to die" à la Lilo, followed by a “just put me in the blender", but his mouth is muffled by the soft weaved wool and all that comes out is “eeve hi hut in uur" which is pretty much the same if you just give it a try.

"I could give you a massage ?" Blaine offers, pressing a light kiss to Kurt’s nape.

Now doesn’t that sound like a fantastic idea ?

Kurt turns his head toward Blaine and blinks. “Can you carry me ?" he asks with a pout of his lips.

Blaine smiles fondly at him. “Of course you poor thing" he coos - what is Kurt, some abandoned, pitiful kitten in a cardboard box that … you know what, never mind, Kurt is just perfectly comfortable with Blaine cooing at him if that means he can get lifted and held against Blaine’s chest for the short journey from the entrance to their bed.

—-

Kurt is sure that at some point, he has lost track of time because he doesn’t remember taking off his clothes but there he is, laying naked on their bed with a fluffy towel between his face and the sheets and he feels … kind of clean ?

Blaine comes out of the bathroom, holding a fuming bowl and smiles at him when he sees that Kurt is awake. “Hey, sleepyhead !" he says softly, putting the bowl down on their nighttable.

Kurt grumbles but still smiles at Blaine as he sits on the bed next to him, his hand on Kurt’s back. Kurt wiggles around, trying to convey the idea of moving to Blaine, because while he’s already more comfortable like this, he really wants Blaine to give him a bona fide Anderson massage - those are the best, and Blaine makes his own massage oils, with sandalwood and ylang ylang essential oil blends and it’s the fucking best in the whole world.

Blaine chuckles and Kurt can feel him moving around, the oil making a sloshing sound in the bowl as Blaine must dip his fingers in the luckwarm liquid.

Feeling Blaine straddling his thighs is not a surprise - it does give Blaine the best position to roam his hands all over his back after all - but he didn’t expect to feel his legs naked.

Kurt is not exactly in the proper mood to appreciate Blaine’s short hair against his skin, but it just adds up to the comfort he’s taking from the situation.

It makes him feel really at home, that idea that Blaine and he are comfortable enough with each other to have that domesticity and it already makes him feel more relax.

As Blaine starts lightly rubbing the nape of his neck, Kurt hums and places his head on the pillow with his hands underneath.

The oil is at the perfect temperature, and the smell of sandalwood fills his nostrils.

He lets out a little moan that spurs Blaine into increasing the pressure on his aching muscles. Blaine’s fingers feel like they’re skidding on his skin, from his neck to his shoulders, to his shoulderblades (God bless Blaine for spending a little while there, working the knots off of him), to the middle of his back, back to his shoulders, to his biceps, back to his shoulderblades and to his neck, following his vertebrae to the small of his back - Blaine knows better than spending too much time on his sides, he has learned the hard way (i.e., with a flailing foot to the stomach) that Kurt is too ticklish for it to be really relaxing - to his ass.

God he was so focused on his calves and shoulders that he had not realized how much his ass hurt.

Except for the kiss Blaine places on each of his cheeks, there is nothing sexual about the way Blaine kneads his muscles there, quickly sliding backward to work on his thighs, working in little circles on the back of his knees.

Blaine then takes hold of his legs to gently spread them so he can sit between them and pay attention to each of his aching calves.

Kurt has a fleeting thought about the level of knowledge Blaine possesses of his body, the way it works, the way it aches.

But then Blaine starts working on his ankles and he’s a gone man.

The touch is soft, almost reverent as Blaine works the stiffness out of his tendons and heel - Kurt is 99.9% sure that Blaine has something of a foot fetish when it comes to his feet, but now is not the time to investigate (plus it’s not like he doesn’t have any kind of body part fetish when it comes to Blaine - his hands, if you really need to know) - and then Blaine pulls lazily at his toes.

Kurt lets out a low moan and wiggles again, just to make sure that Blaine knows he’s not gone yet.

He can feel Blaine moving on the bed, so it doesn’t come as a surprise when he can feel Blaine pressing kisses to his temple.

"Want a scalp massage too ?" Blaine whispers, his fingers drawing circles on Kurt’s lathered skin (the essential oils are doing wonders, Kurt knows it). “I know how peculiar you are about your hair" he adds with a soft chuckle.

Kurt shakes his head as far as he can while letting it rest on the pillow and makes a disgruntled sound.

He likes the smell of the massage oil, but his hair definitely doesn’t need it.

"Ok" Blaine says, before covering him with a light sheet. “Just rest my love" he says, turning off the bedside lamp. “There is a glass of water right there for when you wake up".

Kurt closes his eyes completely and lets himself drift away for a little while.

He knows Blaine will be there to welcome him back to the world of the Livings.


End file.
